SpongeBob's Rebirth
Gallery Transcript * (SpongeBob is now back in the skies of heaven with Nigel, the other Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Daggett, Norbert, Eliza, Darwin, Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, Libby, and Nick.) * God: "SpongeBob, I certainly understand that things didn't go exactly the way you expected them to be." * SpongeBob: "I know, and when I came right down from here to there, I noticed a headline that Man Ray's now deceased and his evil army are a bit restless." * Eliza: "Wow, SpongeBob, I'm quite surprised about it." * Darwin: "I'm quite surprised as well too." * SpongeBob: "I wonder how Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Fred, Tom, Pearl and the others are doing back on earth in Bikini Bottom." * (Meanwhile back on earth in Bikini Bottom in SpongeBob and Gary's house, Felix went back to his hometown and Rocko went back home to O-Town.) * Squidward: "It sure is silent around here." * Larry: "It's been a couple of years ever since SpongeBob passed away from his injuries in the hospital that afternoon." * Sandy: "I sure do miss him already." * Patrick: "Yeah, so do I." * Gary: (Meows In Agreement) * Tom: "I just wish there was some ways to bring him back to life." * Fred: "Let's go down to Bikini Bottom Cemetery to do the deed." * Pearl: "Well we better hurry on over there," * Mr. Krabs: "I got the rebirth potion prepared." * (The Bikini Bottom residents walk around on their way to Bikini Bottom Cemetery and find SpongeBob's grave with SpongeBob's spatula and jellyfishing net lying around there.) * Patrick: "Oh wow," * Sandy: "Felix must've put two of SpongeBob's things there, that was mighty nice of him to do that." * Larry: "Okay, I know this might sound a bit crazy, so everybody grab your shovels and begin digging up SpongeBob's grave, open the red casket, take SpongeBob's motionless body outta there and use the rebirth potion to bring him back to life." * Patrick: "Alright, let's do it!" * (The Bikini Bottom residents dig up SpongeBob's grave and pull out SpongeBob's closed red casket, then Mr. Krabs opens it, takes SpongeBob's motionless body outta there and uses the rebirth potion on his motionless body and a magic glow occurs around SpongeBob's motionless body.) * Sandy: "Hey, I think it's working." * Mrs. Puff: "It most certainly is." * (The magic glow disappears and SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes, then he moves his arms and legs around and sits right back up.) * SpongeBob: "Huh, what happened here?" * Patrick: "SpongeBob, buddy, you're alive and kicking again!" * SpongeBob: "I know, you guys, and when I was in the skies of heaven, I saw Norbert, Daggett, Eliza and Darwin and everybody who had passed away there." * Sandy: "Wow," * Mrs. Puff: "that sure is a lot of people and critters you met before in your entire life." * SpongeBob: "I also saw Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Stinky, the other Sid, Eugene, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Nick there as well." * Patrick: "Oh boy," * Sandy: "you know all of those Nicktoon friends who were in the skies of heaven with you." * SpongeBob: "Well now that I'm alive and kicking again, let's all go right over to my house for a victory celebration." * Patrick: "I sure hope there's gonna be a super deluxe krabby patty pizza combo there." * (Cut to Plankton and Karen in the Chum Bucket......) * Plankton: "If SpongeBob got brought back to life, then maybe we can bring our boss, Man Ray back to life with the electro-life preserver." Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - SpongeBob/Patrick/Gary/Rocko * Jaime Soria - Sandy/Pearl * Stephen J. Pena - Mr. Krabs/Larry/God * Hazen Cruz - Squidward/Plankton * Sarah Thomas - Mrs. Puff Category:Rebirth Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Hey Arnold! Category:CatDog Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas